


Slumming It

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, rich kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Ignis and Gladio are very wealthy men slumming it at a cheap Lestallum bar looking to get lucky. When they find Noctis and Prompto they're pleased but they might've bitten off a little more than they can chew...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 27
Kudos: 224





	Slumming It

Ignis and Gladio are very wealthy men and they have a casual arrangement. They fuck with some regularity. Work often pairs them together on projects or business trips and given how exceptionally picky Ignis can be he enjoys the rare privilege of being able to fuck a familiar face who performs reliably. Honestly, even if Gladio had all the stamina of a naked mole rat his monster cock would be enough to make up for most of his unsavoury qualities. 

Tonight they’re in the Lestallum on business. Gladio suggests earlier in the evening they go to a distinctly cheap bar and pick up someone interesting to fuck. As Gladio phrases it;

“Best case scenario? We both get lucky. Worst case? We come back here and fuck each other instead.”

Ignis weighs it up and decides he likes those odds.

Ignis does his best to dress down. Ignis is not a humble man and he likes to look fashionable. Honestly? He likes to look _expensive_. But they’re going to some hole in the wall club with cheap dealers and even cheaper drinks and Ignis doesn’t want to get stabbed in the kidneys. Still it proves a chore and Gladio still snorts at him exasperatedly when he steps out of his room.

“Least I don’t look like I’m going to the gym or to rob a liquor store.” Ignis huffs.

“These abs make anything look good,” Gladio smirks in that infuriatingly knowing way of his.

Ignis sighs if only because he can’t argue. Gladio does look ratty by some measure but those abs, those arms, that tattoo… Gladio is an annoyingly perfect physical specimen which Ignis maintains is the only reason he endures him. Okay, he is savvy and occasionally very clever too but Ignis is _never_ saying that out loud.

When they arrive at the bar Ignis finds the place crowded by college students and sweaty power plant workers coming in off their shifts. The music is pretty awful but Ignis knows college kids love this junk so he can’t fault them for playing to their clientele.

Ignis gets a drink, something strong which packs a punch even if it’s common. Gladio traipses through the crowd. Looking for meat. Gladio is less discerning than Ignis. He’ll take pussy if the mood strikes him. Ignis likes men, exclusively, and even then only about two out of every hundred. Ignis knows his odds aren’t great but if Gladio finds someone moderately handsome Ignis can at least enjoy them struggling on Gladio’s massive cock with some sadistic glee.

Ignis lingers at the bar for a while, taking a second drink. Today was shit honestly. There are some fucking Niffs in town looking to poach their deal and as magnificent as Ravus Nox Fleuret’s perfectly styled hair is Ignis would like to choke him out. Luckily where Ravus is ruthless Ignis is charming. Mostly.

Ignis’ phone buzzes in his pocket.

It’s a text from Gladio.

[ _Back corner booth. You gotta see this._ ]

[ _Send a photo_ ] Ignis orders, unwilling to get up. He doesn’t trust Gladio’s tastes and he’s settled now.

[ _Not insulting the meat like that. It’ll sour em. Trust me on this Scientia. You’re gonna send me fucking flowers._ ]

Ignis sighs. [ _Fine, one second._ ]

This better be good.

Ignis tucks his phone away, finishes his drink, and ambles towards the back booth past the blaring speakers. It’s smokier back here, smells more like sweat and sex. Lord knows how many college brats have rutted in these quieter corners across the years.

He spots Gladio first and then—

Oh god there’s _two_ of them…

Ignis’ cock twitches instantly upon spying two of the leanest, prettiest, boys he’s ever seen. They’re laughing around Gladio while he charms them with some no doubt filthy joke. They have technicolor cocktails and they’re like a perfect matching set; one Lucian black, the other Niff blonde. They’re also eminently _fuckable_.

Ignis turns on his best smirk, shoulders back, and saunters up to the table.

“There you are,” Gladio greets casually, one arm already around the blonde’s pert little shoulders. “Worried you got lost.”

“Apologies, I was finishing my drink.” Ignis replies. “If I’d known you had such lovely company I would’ve come quicker.”

The blonde laughs coquettishly but the other boy swirls the stick in his drink and supposes;

“Didn’t bring the rest of us drinks?” He says it with such an aloof air, like he owns the fucking city, and one almost bare leg crossed over the other, slouched back, he looks so sharp and—

God, Ignis wants to make him scream.

“With any luck you’ll permit me to make sure you don’t have to pay for another thing all night.” Ignis answers readily.

The boy gives him a once over, thinking about it, and nods casually to his blonde friend as if accepting a shipment of meat. The blonde laughs again, twinkling, and pats the seat next to him in welcome.

Ignis takes the seat readily. The blonde is gorgeous too. Pinkest lips, model lips. They’d look amazing wrapped around a cock. Ignis returns his smile and the blonde slouches into him, offering his hand.

“I’m Prom,” the blonde trills.

“Ignis,” he greets gathering up the hand to kiss the knuckles.

Prom bounces with delight.

“Who’s your charming friend?” Ignis inquires, kissing another knuckle when Prom doesn’t pull his hand away immediately.

“That’s Noct.” Prom answers. “He’s very _spoilt_.” 

“I deserve the best.” Noct shrugs.

“Then it behooves you to know as much,” Ignis nods, letting Prom draw his hand back.

Noct hums, watching Ignis intently over the rim of his glass as he sips. “What did you say you were in town for, Gladio?” He diverts.

“Just business,” Gladio shrugs, throwing his other arm over the back of the booth almost around Noct’s shoulders. The boy let’s the arm sit there, not quite touching him, but evidently aware of the hungry animals circling.

Ignis loves pretty boys. Prom evidently knows he’s being hunted, is enjoying every second of it, but Noct? Ignis suspects Noct might be hunting _them_. That’s delightful.

“You guys go to the college?” Gladio supposes.

“Nah we’re on vacation,” Prom chirps.

“Bigger men in Lestallum.” Noct pops his lips, amused. “Insomnia boys don’t get enough protein.”

“Don’t have to worry about _that_ tonight,” Prom snorts, rapping the back of his knuckles teasingly against Gladio’s abs.

“Well if you’re looking for muscle I’m your guy,” Gladio grins.

“Brawn isn’t everything,” Ignis reminds.

“No,” Noct aggress, “but if a guy doesn’t take care of the goods why should I think they’re worth buying?”

Ignis can’t help the way he grins. He and Noct share a smirk in that moment, a little knowing, and Ignis suspects the darker beauty might be warming up to him just fractionally.

As they talk Prom charms Gladio into buying them all a round of drinks. Ignis knows it won’t bankrupt Gladio so it hardly matters. What occurs to Ignis, while they chatter, is just how _clean_ the boys are. Their outfits aren’t expensive, anyone could buy them, but everything is new and unblemished and sitting so close to Prom as he is Ignis can get a whiff of quality shampoo and real cologne.

Maybe they aren’t the only ones slumming it tonight…?

Ignis has had a tantalising taste of Prom but as they talk he’s increasingly keen to touch Noct too. He and Gladio exchange a glance, subtle but powerful, and seem to decide if they’re getting these boys back to the hotel they’re going to have convince Noct. Normally Ignis would be appalled at the prospect of sharing prizes so magnificent but he supposes if Gladio can assist in the operation he deserves a portion of the spoils.

“Wanna dance cutie?” Gladio supposes, pulling Prom a little closer.

Divide and conquer, classic strategy.

Prom hums, playfully considering it, before Noct declares;

“I know you want an excuse to touch those tits, Prom. Go.”

“Alright!” Prom trills, standing.

Ignis has to get out of the booth to let Prom and Gladio exit but he uses the occasion to sit back down much closer to Noct.

Ignis considers his next move as Noct watches his companion scamper away. Normally Ignis would assert himself, take the lead, but he wonders if a different approach might earn him some brownie points?

“May I?” Ignis asks, sliding his hand onto Noct’s thigh.

“You may,” Noct grins softly, leaning into him a little more.

Score.

“You know,” Ignis’ rubs his thumb into the bare skin below the hem of Noct’s criminally short shorts. “Gladio and I have some rooms at the Leville. Perhaps a private party is in order? Good bottle of wine, some conversation, see where the night takes us…?”

“And where would you like the night to take us?” Noct supposes, resting his chin on Ignis’ shoulder.

“Preferably to worshipping you,” Ignis appeals, starting to get a sense of Noct’s tastes.

Noct’s eyes flash, dark and deep; “You should know I’ll hold you to that.” He warns.

“I look forward to it,” Ignis promises. He can’t be certain how Noct will assert himself but with eyes that sharp Ignis can’t imagine he won’t adore it. It’s a dangerous exploration but Ignis is keen for the discoveries he might make.

“Let’s go to your rooms then,” Noct purrs, brushing their noses but nothing more. Ignis leans in, trying to catch those full lips, but Noct withdraws to slip out of the booth.

Ignis follows behind him keenly.

Noct finds Prom and Gladio almost instantly, swirling Prom out of Gladio’s arms playfully and tugging the blonde against him whispers something Ignis doesn’t catch. Gladio glances to Ignis, asking with his eyes, and Ignis nods.

Gladio grins wolfishly.

* * *

Noct holds Prom’s hand and the pair of them refuse anything overt, walking two steps ahead, the whole way back to the Leville. When they make it up the elevator Ignis beckons them all into his room. He’s ready, he thinks, to start the delicious process of stripping their prizes but Noct?

Noct is having none of that.

Noct grabs Gladio by the collar and pulls him down into a kiss. Gladio rumbles, satisfied, and gathers the smaller body closer to his with his big hands. Noct swirls his tongue in Gladio’s mouth but draws back before Gladio can return the favour. Gladio tries to follow but Noct presses the heel of his palm against Gladio’s clavicle, holding him back, and popping his lips orders;

“Strip for me.”

Gladio chuckles, amused, but Ignis is starting to recognise they may’ve bitten off more than they can chew here…

Gladio’s open shirt is discarded and Noct drags his nails, appraising, over that pert chest and those hard abs.

“You’re very handsome,” Noct decides, “but you’re cock dumb.”

“Now, baby, let’s not—” Gladio starts to tease.

“Pants.” Noct orders, squeezing Gladio’s bulge curtly.

Gladio moans, immediately losing focus.

Ignis is determined to maintain _his_ focus. Perhaps Noct thinks if he disarms the biggest male first and foremost he’ll maintain control but—

“Hey, don’t forget me,” Prom croons, pulling on Ignis’ collar as he slips up against him.

Oh fuck, that’s right; there’s _two_ of them.

Ignis smiles, grasping Prom’s perfect hips. He can kiss and keep one eye open he tells himself. That’s easy. He let’s Prom pull him down into a kiss and— _Oh god_ , Prom tastes delicious and he moves his tongue _just so_ …

Ignis gathers him closer, tighter, and Prom is delectably pliant in his arms. His nails stroke across Ignis’ scalp, his bubble butt arches into Ignis’ squeezing hands, and then Prom does this thing where he traces the curvature of Ignis’ ear with his nail while pulling Ignis’ tongue into his mouth and—

What was Ignis doing again? He had another job…?

Gladio’s loud _oomph_ draws Ignis’ attention if only because it sounds like Gladio just got hit. Ignis jerks his head away, trying to discern the problem, and finds Noct has through some witchcraft tumbled Gladio back into the couch totally naked. Noct follows him down, biting his ear, circling his hard nipples and Gladio tries to pull his hand towards his crotch and Noct? Noct cracks him with a curt slap. Nothing overly aggressive just clear.

“When I’m ready.” Noct grunts.

Gladio blinks but doesn’t argue. He’s starting to get the picture and, frankly, Ignis thinks it might be making his already massive cock harder.

Ignis thinks he should step in, assist, but then Prom slides Ignis’ hands up under his crop top.

Ignis’ attention flashes back hungrily and Prom preens up at him, encouraging.

Ignis thumbs over his cute little nipples and Prom purrs breathily, arching into ever touch beautifully. It’s like the made Prom in a factory for sex toys. It’s hard to think when he moves so perfectly.

Prom’s hands move over Ignis in turn, unbuttoning his shirt, and at the temptation of Prom’s smooth hands Ignis finds his clothes suddenly constrictive and itchy. He pulls away if only to yank the fine shirt over his head and toss it away quicker. Prom giggles, pulling Ignis back like he’s rewarding his enthusiasm by tucking Ignis’ mouth against his neck and letting him suck hickeys into his skin.

Gladio is moaning thickly on the couch, almost pained, but Ignis can’t think clearly enough to help him. Prom’s directing his hands again, letting Ignis strip him, revealing more and more white skin lovingly smattered with freckles. Ignis is salivating.

He knows, deep down, he should be focusing on whatever wickedness Prom’s commanding officer is orchestrating lest he lose control of the evening completely but Ignis just can’t think. These little brats have mastered divide and conquer. They make Ignis and Gladio look like rank amateurs.

Prom slides Ignis’ hands under the waistband of his shorts and ignis moans into the blonde’s mouth. His hands scramble to try and unbuckle Prom’s shorts and slide them down his legs.

No sooner has he dragged his hands down Prom’s naked thighs then—

Noct whistles. Not amused but commanding, like how you might alert a dog. Ignis doesn’t immediately pay attention until Prom grasps his jaw and jerks his head towards Noct.

“Iggy,” Noct purrs, hand stroking Gladio’s shaft, lips ghosting around the head. “Get some lube, won’t you?”

Ignis blinks, heady with lust. “Right,” he tries to focus, moving painstakingly far from Prom to his luggage where he’s got a bottle of lubricant.

Prom sits on the coffee table, perfectly naked, and watches Noct toy with Gladio’s cock. Gladio looks like he’s forgotten the specifics of breathing. He tries, very gently, to arch his hips into Noct’s kissing, teasing, mouth but the second he shifts the siren pulls away.

“Oh fuck,” Gladio whines, “please, fuck—”

“Stay still.” Noct seems to repeat not for the first time, pumping the shaft.

When Gladio finally settles his hips back down, cock aching and leaking, Noct swirls his tongue lightly around the drooling head and presses an open mouthed kiss. He could obviously take Gladio into his mouth but he seems to have elected to drive the man insane first.

Ignis returns with the lube, breathless, and tugging it out of his hands Prom hands the bottle to Noct.

“Here,” Noct thrusts the bottle and a condom against Gladio’s stomach, “wrap and lube up big guy and I’ll be nice to you.”

“Oh god, yes…” Gladio hisses, ribbing the condom wrapper open with his teeth while Noct sits up.

“Now, Iggy,” Noct trills. “I think you should fuck Prom first.”

Ignis should make a comment, assert his own decisions, but right now he doesn’t think that’s possible. Noct is in control, totally in control, he and Gladio are just glorified sex dolls for tonight’s entertainment. Ignis would normally find that demeaning and ridiculous but Noct makes it feel good.

“Where Noct?” Prom asks.

“Over the coffee table,” Noct answers, “I’m gonna watch.”

Ignis hasn’t fucked someone, practically on the floor, since he was a teenager. It’s slutty and cheap and—Oh god Prom slides off the coffee table to re-orientate himself so he’s bent over it and Ignis stops arguing with himself. He’ll do anything to fuck that ass.

Noct hands Prom another condom from his pocket and the blonde tucks it in his hand.

Ignis falls to his knees, hands sliding over Prom’s pert rear, kissing the curve, and he can hear Noct laughing at him.

“Please,” Gladio moans, “baby—”

“Patience,” Noct orders, unbuckling his pants and slipping them down his legs. “Hands off your cock.”

“Oh fuck, no, please—”

“Hands off.” Noct repeats.

Whining Gladio eases his hand off his slick cock.

Noct leans over him, grabbing the lube, and presses a fleeting kiss to his cockhead which rips another pained sound out of the massive man. Noct slumps back next to him, pouring lube into his hand before tossing the bottle to Prom.

“Prep Prom now Iggy.” Noct orders. “Be good about it.”

“Yes, of course,” Ignis pants as Prom hands him the bottle.

He watches, pouring lube into his own palm, as Noct pulls his lean thighs against his chest and starts circling his own pink hole. 

Fuck.

Prom wiggles his rump, trilling, and Ignis hungrily starts rubbing Prom’s tight hole. Prom rocks, lifting his head, and Ignis can tell from Gladio’s pained expression that the blonde is making unflinching eye contact with him as he moans around Ignis’ first finger.

“I’m gonna fucking die…” Gladio moans, eyes trained on Prom.

“Shh,” Noct hisses, working another finger into himself indulgently likewise watching Prom get spread open.

Ignis slides a second digit into Prom, marvelling how the blonde rocks willingly back into him, all hot and tight and increasingly slick.

“You get to fuck that hot little hole, Iggy,” Noct purrs. “Aren’t you so lucky?”

“Fuck…” Ignis murmurs, listening to Prom moan.

“Now…” Noct hefts himself up.

Ignis watches, rapt, as Noct lines up Gladio’s thick cock and starts to sink down onto it. He’s facing away, legs spread around the Gladio’s thighs, and when he settles in the man’s lap, impaled, he might as well be on his own personal throne.

Ignis moans. He can see how spread Noct is by Gladio. He can hear how insane Gladio is going at finally, finally, being able to sink his cock into a tight hole.

“Your turn, Iggy.” Noct grins. “Give it to Prom.”

Ignis moans, brainlessly taking the condom Prom passes him and slipping it on. He lubes up his cock quickly, burning hot, and lining up—

“Slowly,” Noct directs. “Prom really likes to savour it.”

“I do?” Prom laughs lowly. “Or you like to watch it?”

“Same thing,” Noct smirks, rising a little on Gladio’s cock and sinking back down heavily enough to make them both moan with varying degrees of intensity.

Ignis doesn’t care. He’ll do whatever these wicked creatures want. He holds Prom’s hips steady and, taking a deep breath, starts to thrust into him. Prom sighs, dreamy and pleased, and Ignis feels his eyes roll back as he starts to bottom out.

Eventually, slowly, Ignis is fully sheathed inside the blonde but not sated. He squeezes the blonde’s hips, starting to rock, and every motion of his hips draws another slutty sound from Prom. It should be illegal to sound so good. Ignis starts to thrust in earnest, building a rhythm…

“That’s it,” Noct praises, riding Gladio steady and deep like he owns all six feet of him. Ignis’ isn’t sure if the praise is for him or Gladio or Prom but they all ripple under Noct’s wicked tone.

Noct pulls Gladio’s hands to his hips, letting the bigger man finally grasp a lifeline, but Ignis doesn’t think that means Gladio’s life is getting any easier any time soon.

“Prom,” Noct hums, making a brief gesture.

Ignis doesn’t catch what’s—

“ _Oh fuck_ —” Ignis hisses as Prom slick channel clenches around him.

“Massage that cock baby,” Noct compels.

“Hmm, yeah,” Prom moans, rocking back into Ignis’ increasingly frantic thrusts.

Ignis can hear Gladio swearing, low and frantic, like he’s close. He pulls Noct down onto his cock, a little harder, and the dark boy slaps his knee hard.

“ _Watch it_.” Noct hisses in warning.

“Please, fuck, Noct—” Gladio begs.

Noct snorts, lifting his hips and slamming back down on Gladio hard. Gladio moans like someone just stabbed him and Noct laughs through his own moan.

“Is that what you want?” Noct supposes. “Or maybe…”

Noct’s eyes flutter shut and Gladio makes a sound that’s almost pain.

“Oh-Oh god, babe, just like _that_ —"

Ignis moans. There’s just so much stimulation. Everything he can see, hear, everything he can _feel_ …

Prom clenches around him again, flexing his tight channel, and Ignis pushes back inside Prom so hard and deep the coffee table shifts a little on the carpet. Prom yelps, giggling breathlessly as he adjusts as if to assure Ignis he’s alright. Ignis takes that as permission to fuck the blonde like an animal.

Noct is riding Gladio in earnest now, working his witchcraft, stroking his cock. The sounds he makes, his perfectly satisfied expression, his command, the way his eyes peruse Ignis and Prom casually like he owns them too—

Ignis feels himself slipping.

“Thi-think he’s gonna burst, Noct,” Prom laughs, hiccuping between Ignis’ thrusts.

“Fucking you like he means it, huh?” Noct supposes.

“Oh yeah…” Prom groans. “Not gonna be able to _walk_. Can I…?”

“Cum around his cock, Prom,” Noct instructs, glancing back over his shoulder to ask Gladio smugly; “you gonna pump me full too, big guy? Gonna let me milk a load out of you?”

Gladio moans like a dying man sound strangling in such a way that Ignis would know, even without seeing the telltale flutter of Noct’s eyelids, that the smaller man just clenched around Gladio.

“Come on Iggy,” Prom urges. “Haven’t I been so good?”

“Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” Ignis squeezes his ass, pounding into him.

“Oh god, please Iggy, _use me._ ” Prom tempts. “I wanna feel you cum inside me like I’m a toy. Iggy, god, you’re so _deep_ —”

Ignis can’t contain his growl as he slams into Prom.

Prom hiccups, pushing back into him, taking him impossibly deeper and starts _spasming_.

Ignis is pretty sure he blacks out for a second.

When the world swims back into focus, he’s hunched over Prom, trying desperately to catch his breath. Prom squirms around him, seeming to savour the feeling of Ignis’ spent cock inside him or perhaps rolling through the last motions of his orgasm.

Noct is laughing at them all, moaning through the prettiest trills, bouncing on Gladio’s thighs.

“Yes, yes,” Noct rumbles, “oh fuck, _oh Gladio_ —"

Noct slams down, trembling and shaking, and Gladio howls wildly, thighs tensing like chords of steel, bucking up into Noct’s heat one last time.

Noct rolls his hips, just like Prom, savoring the satisfaction as Gladio falls limp and boneless underneath him; a slain beast.

Ignis slips carefully out of Prom now he can manage it without hissing from his oversensitive cock. Still, even then, Prom clenches teasingly and if Ignis hadn’t just cum he knows that could get him hard again if he gave into it.

* * *

Noct and Prom use the bathroom first, giggling uproariously all through their shower, and Ignis slumps back on the couch, pants unzipped, trying to get his brain to switch back on.

Gladio sips a bottle of water and just muses, exhaustedly;

“They fucked us good.”

Noct and Prom leave quietly afterwards, politely decline room service or a soft bed, and not even Gladio’s charm can secure their numbers.

Ignis still can’t quite shake the night in Lestallum six months later. He feels as though there was more going on, something he still doesn’t know, but he gets his answer soon enough when their CEO and founder Regis Lucis Caelum calls Gladio and Ignis into his twenty-second floor office in Insomnia.

Ignis’ stomach sinks through his feet the second he recognises Noct on the couch in a deliciously expensive suit.

“Gentlemen,” Regis explains after some minor pleasantries, “I’d like to introduce you to my son, Noctis. He’s just finished his degree and he’s intent on taking a more active role in the company now he’s an adult.”

Ignis’ brain starts to sizzle.

 _Oh fuck_.

Ignis can’t properly express himself until the three of them are alone in the elevator heading down an hour later.

Gladio looks about ready to vomit.

“Did you know?” Ignis asks, chin up.

“That you worked for my father?” Noctis hums, scrolling on his phone. “No, but it was a pleasant surprise. I decided, after that night, if you can take my instructions so well you’d both be just perfect for my project team.”

Ignis’ head is spinning. Regis’ company is multinational. The company has a net worth of almost _$167 million_. Noctis’ personal inheritance alone…

“Who was Prom, exactly?” Ignis asks, not sure he wants the answer.

“Oh, that’s my boyfriend,” Noctis answers without looking up from his phone, “Prompto Besithia.”

“As in Verstael Besithia?” Ignis clarifies.

“As in the Niff pharmaceutical company, yes.” Noctis smirks.

 _$117 million dollars_. 

Ignis has to take a deep breath.

“What were you even doing looking like a pair of cheap sluts?” Gladio growls, obviously feeling misled.

“Hmm,” Noctis laughs, “we were just slumming it.”

Ignis and Gladio exchange a glance.

“You know,” Noctis hums, “my father said you guys were some of his best and brightest. But you’re both so casual with getting your cocks wet… You’re going to do something stupid at this rate. I think I’ll just have to keep you both for myself from now on. Make sure you don’t embarrass us.” 

Gladio groans through clenched teeth but Ignis doesn’t have to look down to know he’s hard.

“At any rate, let’s go have lunch.” Noctis orders as they step out of the elevator into the parking garage. “Prompto will be so delighted to see you again.”

Ignis rues it’s going to be an interesting few months now that, well…

Now Noctis Lucis Caelum has them by the balls.


End file.
